


bitter/sweet

by anakinsama



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: I still don't know how to use tags, M/M, Rio is Rio, Wataru is sad and whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinsama/pseuds/anakinsama
Summary: Wataru is moping and there's cake involved.
Relationships: Kikyo Rio/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	bitter/sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Third fanfiction and I'm still bad at titles and summaries. I swear I'm trying.

Living under the same roof with close friends had its pros and cons. One of the pros was that, since they all knew each other well enough, they split off duties based on personal preferences and skill level and not on the basis of "everyone doing the same quantity of work as the others". Wataru wasn't bothered at all by the fact he had to clean all the shared spaces because all laundry and cooking were done for him in return, for example.

And being together with people who shared his passion for music meant that everyone understood the small things like someone just needing to hole himself up in his room to play his instrument for a couple of hours or stopping mid-sentence because a good idea for a song struck them.

But there were problems, too. Like not being able to be _truly_ alone, or not having good ways to stop arguments because there wasn't a obvious escape route like "having to go home because it's getting late". Or feeling guilty.

Extremely guilty.

That was the current problem, yes.

Wataru felt guilty, because here he was, after the usual argument with Rio, stress eating a strawberry mousse cake that both looked and tasted amazing. Because Rio made it. Like always.

When they moved to Tokyo, Wataru soon discovered that sweets and pastries in the capital were tasty but absurdly expensive, and since he wasn't the one going grocery shopping -Banri was, of course, since he was the one who knew raw food better than anyone and thanks to him they were saving a lot of money- and since they had a single fridge for everyone he couldn't stockpile on cheap _conbini_ treats.

The solution came, unexpectedly, in the form of Rio having the sudden urge to make some type of dessert every day. The same Rio who was borderline _disgusted_ by sweets.

The others usually took a share for themselves too, but it was obvious that Wataru was the one who enjoyed the experience the most. Even if Rio himself never tasted his work, the results were still wonderful and he never skipped a single day since starting to indulge in that uncharacteristic hobby.

Even when Wataru was in a bad mood.

Or treated him badly.

Or shouted at him.

Or threw a tantrum _and_ shouted at him for the dumbest reason ever just because he was stressed and couldn't write a single verse and didn't want to admit it in front of Rio.

“I'm such a asshole.”

And even in that situation, he still received a tasty cake he absolutely didn't deserve.

He lazily threw himself on the bed with a loud sigh, there was no way he was going to get anything done at that pace.

All the lyrics that came to his mind in that moment were contorted rambles.

As soon as his mind calmed down a bit, he could faintly hear the sound of Rio's keyboard. Their rooms were close, after all, and Rio almost never played with headphones unless he was practicing late in the evening or very early in the morning.

Weirdly enough, he wasn't playing some classical music. Wataru was used to hearing pieces from some European composers he couldn't remember the names of, but this time the melody was warm and familiar. Maybe it was an arrangement of some old rock song?

Wataru didn't even realize he had taken his notebook again and had started writing until he stopped to review his work.

“...oh no.”

He tore off the page, blushing hard. It was a love song, _again_.

And that was another problem he had recently.

He tried to write, got stuck, his nervousness peaked and made him say or do stupid things and then when he relaxed he got inspired and found himself writing about love. He had almost filled the entire top drawer of his nightstand with those torn pages.

And the worst part? He knew _exactly_ what all of that meant.

The music stopped.

Nothing was more depressing than thinking about the implications of what he was experiencing.

It wasn't like that was his first love. He liked a classmate in middle school, almost found the courage to confess, heard him saying something gross about homosexuality and decided it wasn't worth dealing with that person anymore. He also had celebrity crushes, and noticed almost every good-looking guy he stumbled upon in high school and university. But that wasn't the point.

The point was that he was gay and in love with a friend so not only was he going to be rejected but he would also lose one of his few friends in the process.

Rio was hot, into sports, had a big social pool and came from a traditional family. The worst pick ever to fall for. He could get a girlfriend easily, was most certainly straight and the only reason he never stated explicit preferences was that he was polite and well-mannered and _not_ because he was so deep inside the closet that he felt like an ugly and ill-fitting shirt. That was more Wataru's thing.

“That's so fun, I'm having a breakdown over a crush. Really needed it.”

Someone knocked.

Wataru did his best to tidy himself up and opened the door, and Rio was there. That was surprising.

«Are you coming downstairs for dinner?»

His voice was flat and serious like usual. Probably uncaring about all of Wataru's struggles. He didn't look that pissed off though, so maybe their argument could be forgotten.

«Well, I don't really feel like eating...»

It wasn't a lie. He didn't even notice that many hours had passed since he had his afternoon snack, and his depressing thoughts took his appetite away.

Rio's expression after hearing that was... strange. Wataru couldn't quite decipher it.

«...I'll make another dessert for you then. For when you're hungry.»

And he turned away. Rio's visit was short and confusing and Wataru was left puzzled.

«Is he... worried?»

-

There were glass cups on Ren's wall. Obviously, it wasn't Ren who was trying to hear what was going on in the nearby room.

«Why did you even talk about privacy the other day if you're doing this now, Banri?»

«It's obviously different! And you're still the king of stalkers, Yuuto.»

«Wouldn't the balcony have worked better than my wall if you two wanted to hear their conversation?»

«Rio would've noticed!»

Ren sipped on his cheap milkshake, the bail fee for the service of letting the two commit crimes inside his room.

«Do you really think he didn't notice you gossiping? Banri is a bit more subtle about it, at least.»

«Banri literally gave Rio fake engagement rings for him and Wataru the other day!»

«Did Rio accept the rings? Should we write a wedding song then?»

Ren chimed enthusiastically.

«A wedding _what_?»

Rio stared down at the three of them. Yuuto dropped his glass. Banri looked away. Ren got paler.

«So, who decided to spy on me talking with Matoba?»

Yuuto and Banri both pointed to Ren, and everyone in that room knew they were lying.

«You three are all going to eat out tonight. Nanahoshi, don't ever get roped in their mischief again.»

Rio didn't slam the door out of courtesy, but everyone still shivered.

-

When the three went down the stairs and left the house to actually eat out -and maybe, _just maybe_ , chitchat a bit about the whole situation-, Rio was still a blushing mess who couldn't even break eggs in the right way. But luckily, no one was actually witnessing that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and I appreciate any comments/kudos!
> 
> I'm also going to finally plug my Twitter in case you want to talk about Argonavis/expose me about writing fanfic since I didn't really mention it there yet: @/anakinsama


End file.
